Parenthood
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: A short look at what Jamie goes through as a teenage mother to her son, Stephen. Read and review, please.


Creation began on 09-28-12

Creation ended on 11-01-12

Halloween

Parenthood

A/N: Because Critias48 requested it. More positive outcomes for the _Halloween _franchise with Jamie Lloyd and her son, Stephen. Here goes!

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The sound of her alarm clock ringing was second to what came after on a Saturday morning.

"Whah!" The wailing of her baby awoke her like magic, and Jamie was getting ready for another weekend of her life as a teenage parent.

"Okay, Stephen," she yawned, getting out of bed.

In the last eight months since his birth, along with procuring his birth certificate and everything, Jamie, with the help of her family, was finding a balance between the two lives that she lived, that as a young mother and the other as a high school student. Proving to the authorities that the girl hadn't died back in Nineteen-Eighty-Nine, being vouched for by Michelle Cellestial, Tommy Doyle and Samuel Loomis, this allowed Jamie to resume as much of her life as she could without the previous harassment of being the niece of the now-truly-deceased Boogeyman, Micheal Myers. And every weekend, it was the usual routine: Getting up, getting dressed, picking up Stephen, rocking him, talking to him, dressing him, feeding him, changing his diapers and then bathing him before putting back to sleep for the third time of the day. While it was a challenging double life, needing to have time to get back in touch with her freedom as a kid as well as her responsibilities as a parent, it was something she was going to deal with either way. She picked him up from out of his crib and sat in her rocking chair, calming him down.

"There, there," she soothed, and the baby was quiet.

As the day progressed, Jamie, having finished half her weekend homework while Stephen was asleep, was now at the park with her son, watching other kids play, particularly Kara Strode's son, Danny, playing pirates with some other boys his age.

"…It seems like a dream, this all is," Kara told Jamie, who was cradling her son.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but a good one."

Then, without even a warning, Jamie saw the woman that she'd seen over at her house for dinner about three weeks ago. That Michelle Cellestial woman that seemed to be like a ray of happiness toward her and Stephen. She was was watching the kids from underneath a tree that provided decent shade from the sun as she read a book in her hands, and then she looked over at her and Kara, and waved at them.

Kara waved back while Jamie smiled and bowed her head.

"You know, I think she follows you two to keep an eye on you," went Kara, merely stating a potentially-obvious truth.

"Really?" Jamie questioned, looking at Ms. Cellestial, who had resumed reading her book. _Why do I often get the feeling that she's like a guardian angel or something?_

The night hours weren't very different from the daylight hours for Jamie when it came to taking care of Stephen. After she had finished feeding him his dinner, mashed peas and carrots, she had given him his bath; it took the better part of three days to learn the appropriate measures to bathing a baby, which meant using warm water and not hot or cold water. And then rocking him to sleep. Despite knowing that he would probably only be asleep for at least four hours, afterward, Jamie will have finished the rest of her school work to enjoy the rest of the week as a teenager and a mother. And she wouldn't trade that lifestyle for anything else in the world.

Unbeknownst to Ms. Lloyd-Carruther, outside her bedroom window, watching across the street from her home, Michelle Cellestial had passed by, like she usually did, keeping watch over the young mother, pleased that she was happy…and that she would continue to live that way.

_I was told growing up that motherhood is the most important status in life that a woman can earn in their time,_ she thought, wondering what type of gift to buy Jamie for her son's upcoming birthday in the months to follow. _I suppose that I could get him a stuffed animal version of Elmo. All the children are going crazy about him._

She walked further down the street to avoid the would-be accusation that she was a type of stalker when she was simply playing the role of a protector, even when it was unnecessary; as much as she wanted to embrace a life of her own, Michelle couldn't allow the possibility that any regular criminal or lowlife would try to come between her niece and great-nephew's future, so she would deny herself a future that was of what single, successful women desired or took for granted often: A family of their own that they could be proud of. She could wait on that. She had years, probably about fifty of them, and by that time, Jamie and Stephen will have grown up completely.

"Whah!" Jamie awoke to the sound of her son crying again, and got up, ready to repeat the cycle of child-rearing allover again on a Sunday.

_Here we go again,_ she thought, getting out of bed and picking up her son, calming him down.

While she adored her son as though he were the most precious jewel on a crown that was bestowed upon her, she couldn't wait for the weekdays after this day; she would be one step closer to being a smarter young lady so she could be able to look after him better in the future.

The End…for now.

A/N: I had planned to watch _Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers _on Halloween night, but as I found it to be gory and at nighttime, I will have to watch during the daylight hours. Still, we need to focus more on the original franchise and not these remakes. Read and review. Peace!


End file.
